Return to the Magic Railroad
Return to the Magic Railroad is a Thomas Creator Collective story made by Transformersprimefan and DavidBrennan99. Summary Thomas tells Flying Scotsman about his adventure to the Magic Railroad. However, Scotsman refuses to believe it until Percy takes him there by accident, followed by Merlin, Ace, Ashima, Yong Bao and Nia. Meanwhile, Thomas is tasked with taking Sportacus to his next big stunt. Plot The episode begins with Thomas and the Flying Scotsman at Vicarstown Station. Thomas told Flying Scotsman about his adventure on the Magic Railroad and saving Lady from Diesel 10. Flying Scotsman however is skeptical of magic and thinks Thomas is making it all up. Thomas insist and explain that The Magic Railroad connects Sodor and Shining Time in the Indian Valley Railway and without Lady, the age of steam would come to a complete end and the railroad would fade into nothing. Scotsman still refuses to believe Thomas and set off for the mainland. Later, Thomas told Gordon about Flying Scotsman not believing him about the Magic Railroad. Gordon tells Thomas the reason why Scotsman doesn't believe is because he hasn't got any proof. Thomas says that Gordon is right and that he must find some proof to show the Flying Scotsman. Elsewhere, Diesel brought Splatter and Dodge to the Dieselworks to meet Diesel 10 after overhearing the conversation that Gordon and Thomas were having earlier. Diesel 10 asks him what he brought his two former lackeys for and Diesel says they have something they want to tell him. Splatter and Dodge tell Diesel 10 that they have found the magic buffers and are more than willing to take them to them. Diesel 10 look at suspiciously, remembering their betrayal long ago when they first did that, but the two diesels explain that their time away gave them time to think about what they'd do and now they're willing to return to his side. Diesel sorta agree to what they are saying so Diesel 10 decided to give them a second chance and when 'Arry and Bert teases Splatter and Dodge for their stupidity, he snaps Pinchy at them and then introduces two villains that will help them with their task. The two figures reveal themselves to be Sailor John and Robbie Rotten. Sailor John explain that Diesel 10 had some two men to break him out and he wants revenge on Thomas for stopping him from taking Captain Calles' long lost treasure. Diesel 10 indicate that his revenge is like his and Diesel's much to his surprise and delight. Robbie Rotten says that he's from LazyTown and he tries to make it lazy and get rid of the town's superhero, Sportaflop. Splatter and Dodge got confused by the name and wonder who he is talking about. Diesel 10 corrects Robbie telling him he actually means Sportacus. Robbie knows that and said that he calls Sportacus many names. Diesel 10 then tells Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge and Sailor John that Robbie's talking about how Sportacus and a pink girl called Stephanie keeps LazyTown from returning to it's former lazy state. Diesel and the other four diesels then ask about Robbie helping them and Diesel 10 told them that he is going to disguise himself as a railway inspector so that he can distract everyone and The Fat Controller while they head for the buffers. Sailor John agrees since he's running from the law and Robbie explains to the diesels how's he's the master of disguise by singing his song, The Master of Disguise and putting on various disguises. The four diesels are amazed by that and are convinced now how good Robbie really is. Diesel 10 then Trivia *Sportacus and Robbie Rotten will make a guest star appearance. Transcript Return to the Magic Railroad/Transcript Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99